


Где вечность сторожит

by BraKet



Category: Alien: Covenant, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	Где вечность сторожит

— Я не собираюсь мотаться по всему свету! — Тина раздраженно мерила шагами уютную гостиную. — А он пишет так, словно даже не сомневается в том, что я соглашусь рвануть с ним куда угодно! Что он о себе возомнил?!

Сидящая у огня в глубоком кресле Куини вздохнула:

— Ты просто не понимаешь своего счастья. Повидать с любимым весь мир…

— Преимущественно животный и растительный! — фыркнула Тина.

— А что в этом плохого? — Куини не сводила с шагающей сестры своего мягкого мечтательного взгляда. — Ты вроде как говорила, что его твари тебе нравятся, да и чемодан вполне уютный.

— Не настолько, чтобы провести в нем остаток своих дней.

— Возможно, попозже у вас будет…

— Что? Сундук?

Куини захихикала, но Тина даже не улыбнулась. Она не шутила.

— Ты просто не понимаешь своего счастья, — снова вздохнула Куини.

— Может быть, — кивнула Тина. — Наверное, я кажусь тебе слишком неблагодарной, ведь у меня нет твоих проблем, Ньют — маг. Но… Мне хочется нормального дома. И какой-то… — она неопределенно покрутила в воздухе рукой. — Не знаю… Стабильности.

— С твоей-то работой?

Тина остановилась, задумчиво постучала пальцем по подбородку. Наконец, признала неохотно:

— Да, ты права. Это очень странно, ведь чего-чего в жизни аврора нет, так это стабильности. Но… — Она присела на подлокотник кресла. — Я тут недавно забрела на выставку художников не-магов. Знаешь, как они рисуют? Иногда вообще не поймешь, что перед тобой, стоишь, гадаешь, не повесили ли полотно вверх ногами! Возможно, если бы рисунки хотя бы двигались… Хотя, нет. Было бы, пожалуй, еще ужаснее…

— А по-моему, звучит здорово! — воодушевленный тон Куини заставил Тину раздраженно закатить глаза.

— Ты просто не видела.

— Обязательно схожу!

— Сходи-сходи. Только иди прямиком в самый последний зал, мимо всех этих кругов и квадратов. Там в левом углу, самом темном, висит картина не похожая на другие. Никаких тебе странных фигур, сваленных в беспорядке в кучу.

Тина мечтательно уставилась в огонь. Куини подождала минуту, другую, наконец нетерпеливо поинтересовалась:

— И что на ней?

Тина вздрогнула, словно очнулась от какого-то сна.

— А? На ней? Домик у озера. Самый обычный. Просто домик у озера, залитый солнечным светом.

Куини ткнула сестру пальцем в бок.

— У Скамандеров же вроде поместье в графстве Дорсет? С гиппогрифами.

— И братом. Разочаровашимся в Ньюте, — мрачно добавила Тина.

— Как разочаровался, так и очаруется, — убежденно заверила ее Куини. — Может именно тебе и суждено их помирить.

— Или выступить яблоком раздора… Ньют однажды рассказывал, как Тесей бросил его чемодан в воду из-за того, что тоже влюбился в эту Литу! А Ньют как раз кормил животных… Весело же было ему внутри! Просто обхохочешься!

— О! Значит, там все-таки есть озеро?

 

***

«Глупо раскидываться братьями. Особенно в буквальном смысле. Глупо. Поэтому мне пришлось за ним вернуться. Собрать все его части… В сундук. Ты ведь так предпочла бы назвать тот ящик, моя Исида?»

Она не отвечала. Ее глаза были крепко закрыты, а грудь поднималась спокойно и мерно, в такт дыханию.

«Ньют. Какое странное имя. Что оно значит для тебя? Откуда взялся „Джейкоб” — понятно. Странно только, что его любит якобы твоя сестра. Легилемент Куини… Интересный образ. Полная противоположность. Ты хотела быть, как она?»

Синтет бросил последний взгляд на спящее лицо Дэниелс и встал. Впереди много работы — они приближались к Оригаэ-Шесть.

«Ньют. Хм… Я назову так одного из колонистов. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет».


End file.
